Friendship
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: /Ah, Yasutora Sado mengingatnya. Nama itu pertama kali terdengar saat ia menolong seorang bocah SMP berambut nyentrik dari berandalan. Kemudian mereka berteman, sampai sekarang./Friendship. wanna RnR?


"Ichigo!"  
"Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"..."

Sang pemuda bersurai _orange _tersenyum menyambut teman-temannya. Rasa lelah sehabis melawan Aizen hilang sudah. Ia berjalan ke arah _nakama_-nya tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, kepalanya didera sakit, tubuhnya limbung, dan teriakan sakit meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**.ooo.**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Friendship (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**Warning: OOCness, typo(s)**

**.ooo.**

Yasutora Sado memandang Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Keduanya kini tengah saling berbicara dengan ekspresi sedih yang tidak masuk akal di siang yang cerah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat Kurosaki Ichigo menengadah ke langit dengan tatapan mata tak fokus dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Oh, sudah tidak bisa melihat rupanya.

_Winter War _sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak _Soul Society_. Semua pengorbanan, jerih payah, dan segala kesakitan telah terbayar sudah. Meskipun Matsumoto Rangiku harus bersedih setelah mengetahui rahasia Ichimaru Gin. Sekalipun Hisagi Shuuhei dan Komamura Sajin harus melihat Tousen Kaname meregang nyawa di depan mata mereka sendiri. Tapi semua telah berakhir dengan bahagia.

Bahagia?

Yasutora Sado tidak mengamininya.

Sekalipun kemenangan itu diraih berkat bantuan temannya juga, Kurosaki Ichigo, ia tetap tidak mengamini hal itu.

Karena...

**.ooo.**

Tujuh belas bulan sudah berlalu, dan semua kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi berlarian keluar kelas di jam pelajaran dengan alasan sakit perut. Tidak ada lagi _reiatsu _kuat yang bergejolak karena mengalahkan Hollow, dan tidak ada pula hal ganjil lainnya. Semua normal.

Yasutora Sado memandang kumpulan awan di atasnya. Hari yang cerah, seperti kejadian tujuh belas bulan yang lalu. Di sebelahnya, Kurosaki Ichigo tampak tertidur, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Hei, Chad."

Ah, Yasutora Sado mengingatnya. Nama itu pertama kali terdengar saat ia menolong seorang bocah SMP berambut nyentrik dari berandalan. Kemudian mereka berteman, sampai sekarang.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Kurosaki Ichigo membuak matanya. Pandangannya terarah juga ke langit.

"Rasanya tenang. Aku merindukan masa-masa normal seperti ini."

Tidak.

"Benarkah?" dan Kurosaki Ichigo mengangguk, agak ragu.

"Kamu tahu, Ichigo? Saat pertama kali mendapat kekuatan, aku ragu dan tidak percaya," angin berhembus pelan seirama dengan ucapan Yasutora Sado.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bercerita seperti ini, tapi rasanya, dia ingin berbagi pada Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Chad..."

Manik kuning madu milik Kurosaki Ichigo bergetar bingung. Bukankah Yasutora Sado juga senang dengan segala kenormalan ini?

"Aku... rindu pada mereka," dan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka'.

"Tidak, Chad. Kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi," Kurosaki Ichigo membantah.

"Tidak akan atau belum akan, Ichigo?"

Diam.

Yasutora Sado tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo berbohong. Bertarung, melindungi teman, berjuang bersama, itu sudah seperti kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan bersama sejak _Shinigami_ muncul di hadapan Kurosaki Ichigo. Sama seperti saat mereka berdua masih SMP. Berkelahi bersama, saling membantu, dan berjuang bersama.

"Ichigo... Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu mereka kembali. Terlebih Kuchiki, Abarai, atau mungkin Hanatarou?"

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu. Mungkin sekarang, kita tidak bisa berjuang bersama. Kita hanya akan menjadi remaja normal berkewajiban belajar, atau kerja paruh waktu. Tapi, saat mereka datang, kita akan kembali."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, tapi kita sudah melaluinya, Ichigo. Aku adalah _nakama_-mu. Dan aku akan selalu berjuang bersamamu."

"Kau benar, Chad. Saat itu tiba, kita akan kembali seperti remaja SMP yang suka berkelahi. Dan kita akan saling melindungi."

Siang itu, ditutup dengan perbincangan ringan seputar ulangan dari Ochi-_sensei_.

**.ooo.**

Yasutora Sado tidak mengamininya.

Kata 'bahagia' tidak dapat diucapkannya meski ia lega segala perang dan pengkhianatan telah berakhir.

Ia selalu berjuang bersama Kurosaki Ichigo sejak SMP. Ia juga menghilangkan segala rasa ragunya untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki dari eksekusi karena ia akan terus berjuang dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, Yasutora Sado berjuang sendirian. Tidak dapat melindungi dan dilindungi oleh sahabat baiknya. Dan itu menyesakkan.

Maka dari itu, ia belum mengamini ungkapan 'bahagia' tersebut. Karena ia akan mengamininya, saat ia berjuang kembali bersama Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.ooo.**

**OWARI**

**.ooo.**

_Author's Note_:

Errr...

Saya kembali dari hiatus, haha..

Agak gaje ya, fiksi ini? -,-

Ah, sudahlah. Segala kritik dan saran saya terima.

_Mind to review, please_? ^^


End file.
